Homo Homini Lupus
'Homo Homini Lupus' is the ninth mission of The Walk. "The Burn aren't your only problem. Even humans aren't your only problem." The group have successfully eluded the Burn, but are now being hunted by wolves. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 75 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.05 - Wolves". The synopsis for this episode is: "As if evading The Burn isn't enough stress, now bloodthirsty wolves are after you. After so much running you need some rest, but just when you thought you could catch a break for a few days, a surprise attack means you've got to get on the move again, and this time wihout your travel companions. At least you've still got Charlie in your ear, but even she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Plot Summary Cut Off Lawrence compares the similarity of the situation they are in to The Box of Delights. Paul also turns out to be a fan of the show and they chat about it briefly. After hearing a wolf howl Lawrence asks how it is possible for there to be wolves here. Paul explains that the Cairngorms Wildlife Sanctuary re-introduced them a few years back, as they are a native species. The idea was that the wolves would attract tourism, and keep the population of red deer in check naturally. There was supposed to be no danger from them. The group continues on, hoping to move out of their hunting range. The Wolves Are Still There The wolves are still hunting the group. Emma theorises that they could be from an experiment in genetic alteration. Lawrence points out that Paul is still bleeding, so at least they know what scent the wolves are following. Hypothetically Lawrence asks what happens if wolves attack. Stanton states that they will fight them off. Emma suggests tiger urine. Lawrence and Stanton make fun of her suggestion, and then note that the wolves seem to have broken off their chase. Paul suggests that Emma and Lawrence walk ahead to the ridge to look for shelter, then asks Walker and Stanton to stay back with him. Out Of Earshot Once Lawrence and Emma are out of earshot, Paul shares a story that had been going around a few weeks ago that hikers had been attacked by the wolves. The hikers got away, but they reported that the wolves were working together, hunting them. However the authorities wouldn't do anything without proof. The wolves don't appear to be behind the group anymore. Suddenly Emma and Lawrence sprint back to the group: the wolves were waiting ahead, they had circled around the group to trap them. Time to run for it. Completely Fantastic As the group flee the wolves, Lawrence reconsiders his life choices and regrets taking on the job from Professor Emmanuel. Then Stanton spots a ravine ahead: the wolves have herded the group into a trap. Paul suggests the group use his climbing gear to get away while he holds off the wolves. The wolves will target him and let the group away. Face The Music The group reaches the edge of the ravine. There doesn't seem to be any way out without sacrificing Paul. The wolves are closing in. Emma yells for Charlie, who is finally able to make contact again. Charlie tells them to go further up the ridge, that there is shelter that they can't see because it is screened by the trees. Blessed Wooden Shack Just as the group make it to the wooden shack a wolf attacks Lawrence. Paul is unable to shoot it in case he hits Lawrence, so Stanton fights it off with a knife. The group successfully break into the wooden shack to get out of the snow and stay safe from wolf attacks. Bonus Material * 'Photograph': Photo of a small girl holding snow next to a snowman. "After five years of waiting, Becca's first good, deep snow! By her age I'd already grown tired of the stuff, LOL!" * 'Missing Poster': Missing poster of Ainsley, a teenage girl, who was due on a train from London with her school group. Her train was probably stopped by the EMP that had gone off in Inverness back in Episode One. * 'Audio earring': Audio recording by a Burn member named Christopher Malcolm. Soleil is interviewing him and asking him why he joined The Burn. He talks often about "smashing the glass". Landscape Features * Empty food cans * Jerrycan * Thermal flask * Gnawed bone * Camping gas canister * Snow hole * Rocky outcrop * Foil rations * Rock climbing shoe * Hip flask full of whiskey * Glen * Kendal Mint Cake wrapper * Conifer woodland * Falling Pine tree * Birch Forest * An antler * Hiking path, well trodden Continuity * Several of the landscape items in this and previous episodes and challenges have foreshadowed the attacks by wolves (eg. shredded rabbit remains, a chewed boot and animal tracks in The Wild Hunt). Trivia * The episode title is an abridged version of the Latin proverb, "Homo homini lupus est", which translates to, "Man is wolf to man". Category:Homo Homini Lupus Category:Episode